


The Savior

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is the new Death, Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, angel of death - Freeform, dean is the savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story covers the last episode of the tenth season of Supernatural.<br/>It seemed to me that the Death wasn't surprised of his end, and can be Death surprised? Is it possible outwit Death? Humanity dreams of something like this for many, many years, but Death was here even longer.<br/>Death him voluntarily gave his scythe and Dean took it voluntarily. These two men had always a special relationship…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Savior

##  The Savior

 

“Please, do me the honor,” he said, handing him his scythe.

Billions of years lived and walked this earth, healed and corrected what, life took. Cherished way of souls and cared for by a higher order, that would be got tired everyone, especially when no one appreciates. He was dreaded deity, the seen and very powerful, but not loved and chanting. He believed it was his destiny, curse and life sentence. His arrest was God's grace and his own end will be nothing less than freedom. It was time to pass the burden of the Chosen man.

The Savior took his suffering, because in the kingdom of God is not a place for someone like him.


End file.
